Rebecca Knight (GK1HD)
Rebecca Knight is Gabriel Knight (GK1HD)'s grandmother in Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers - 20th Anniversary Edition. She has a slightly different storyline from Rebecca Knight in the original game. Background Day 1 Gran sends a box to St. George's Books (GK1HD) with some of her son's things including his sketch book. She also left a phone call asking when Gabriel will come by to visit, and help organize the attic. Gabriel however decides he is too busy to go visit her Gran. Day 4 Gran insists that Gabriel stops by, he finally finds the time to visit. She asks him to give him a kiss. She asks him to look through the attic. He solves the clock puzzle, and discovers the photo of his grandfather and uncle. This leads him to ask her more specific information about the Ritters and if she knew anything about Wolfgang Ritter. Day 7 Granny is still around on June 24, as Gabriel leaves for Germany. Day 9 Character and traits Rebecca Knight wears both a pink long-sleeve floral blouse and plaited skirt. More modern open-cut neckline, exposing some of her chest and shoulders. She wears high heels on her feet. Her clothing tends to match the appearance and color of her décor of her house. Which also has lots of pink, including the floral wallpaper design. The paintings of her and Gabriel's grandfather along with much of the décor looks like it could date to the 40-50's in style. As a young women, Gran was not a afraid to show off a bit of skin wearing a dress that exposed one shoulder and half her chest. Perhaps indicating that she was a bit of a socialite before she met Gabriel's grandfather. Neither Gran and grandson appear to have close affection to each other (as in comparison to the original game), instead she doesn't hug Gabriel, and instead asks for a kiss (to which Gabriel and Gran haltingly lean, and sort of blow kisses at each other). She only offers the kiss the one time (neither offer a kiss or hug when he goes to leave or whenever he attempts to visit again). Gabriel holds off visiting her until there was something he needed to know from her. But she still likes to see her grandson. Grandma Knight is Catholic and given GK a statue of Mary. She likes to believe it looks over her grandson. See also *Rebecca Knight (grandmother in the original game) *Ester Knight (grandmother in the novel) Behind the scenes Voiced by Jeanie Kelsey. Rebecca's role in the 20th Anniversary edition is far more linear and specific. She only physically appears on one day, and visiting her is largely scripted as part of that day's events. So you pretty much have to complete, every related conversation with her in the one sitting (or miss plot points altogether), and traveling to her house on that day is also tied into the clock puzzle as well required to verify Wolfgang's identity. It's not exactly clear how old Rebecca is in the remake. But based on images of her youth around the time she met Harrison Knight, and her physical appearance in 1993. She doesn't look to be much older than 60-70 (she looks less wrinkled and younger than her counterpart in the original game). The painting above her sofa appears to show her c. 1930s-1950s as a young socialite by clothing style. Perhaps not much older than 18-20 at the most at the time. In the original its implied she was married in the 1920s, and perhaps in her 80-90s. She wears Victorian style clothing from perhaps the turn of the 20th century. By having her marriage in the 1930s-1950s (around 20) is actually closer to the age and timing given for Ester Knight (his grandmother) in the novel. Her line asking for a hug has been changed to kiss. This probably has to do with the fact that kiss takes less animation than a hug, and was easier or cheaper for the designers. Category:Characters (GK 20th Anniversary Edition)